


Personality traits are a killer

by Blxry_fxce



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Arrogance is a killer, GTA AU, Insanity is a killer, Store robbery, Violence is a killer, kinda just them being criminals though, no ships, really really short, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blxry_fxce/pseuds/Blxry_fxce
Summary: “I wouldn’t do that dear,” Gavin says, thrusting his gun out farther. She lunges for the button, barely managing to hit it before Gavin shot her in the stomach. “What a shame,” he mutters with an elegant grimace.Arrogance is a killer.He grinned at the idea of all the people he was going to maim or seriously injure. He didn’t really have a reason to rob this store. He had plenty of money, and plenty of food. This store didn’t carry anything he wanted, other than a little violence and fun.Violence is a killer.All he could remember was flashes of a forest, sprinting far too fast, and suddenly being upside down falling down a hill. He had a sneaking suspicion that he was injured a lot more than what he currently felt, but right now he was running off pure adrenaline so it didn’t matter.Insanity is a killer.*it’s not very good, it’s also a school project, but like, check it out and give me feedback!*





	1. Gavin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is gonna be a short little fic that was actually something I wrote for my creative writing class in school. So it’s kinda shitty and really ooc but like, roll with it I guess? Anyways any feedback would be greatly appreciated because I’m trying to get back in to writing! :)

_Arrogance is a killer._

Walking up to the convenience store, Gavin stuffed his hands into his pockets, squaring his shoulders. A half smirk graced his face, twisting his features in a lovely feature. He knew what he was doing. He knew that his looks were captivating enough that no one would truly be focusing on what he was doing until he was doing something bad enough they couldn’t ignore. The golden glasses perched on his slightly oversized nose slid down a little as he nodded his head to the people unsubtly checking him out as he walked through the doors.

  
The store was slightly too hot in the afternoon sun, but he didn’t let that bother him. He smiled sweetly at the clerk standing at the counter, the young girl blushing madly. He wanders around the store grabbing things off the shelf, pocketing some of it. Small stuff, a few packs of gum, some slim jims. He didn’t actually need any of this stuff, he was just bored and looking for something to occupy his time.

  
Slowly walking up to the counter he leans in close to murmur to the clerk, “Hey love, I’m gonna need you to hand me whatever you have in that cash register of yours.” Pulling a gun out of the back of his jeans, the sweet smirk never dropping from his face. The girl gasped and started to reach for the panic button on the bottom of the counter. “I wouldn’t do that dear,” Gavin says, thrusting his gun out farther. She lunges for the button, barely managing to hit it before Gavin shot her in the stomach. “What a shame,” he mutters with an elegant grimace. Covering the floor was now one thing; blood.


	2. Michael

_Violence is a killer._

Pulling in to the convenience store parking lot, Michael stumbled out of his car. The once chrome painted door was now covered in several different layers of blood all in different states of dry. He grinned at the mental image of all the bikers he’d hit with his door on his way here. Nobody ever said he was a good person.

  
Pulling several different guns and bombs into the pockets in his jacket, he starts to wonder towards the store. He grinned at the idea of all the people he was going to maim or seriously injure. He didn’t really have a reason to rob this store. He had plenty of money, and plenty of food. This store didn’t carry anything he wanted, other than a little violence and fun.

  
Barging in through the door, he trips over his feet a little bit in his haste, but recovers quickly. Whipping his gun out of his belt he yells, “Gimme the money and I’ll make this quick!” He felt giddy with the rush of the shouts and exclamations around him. The young woman behind the counter froze with fear so Michael turned to one of the bystanders, shooting directly between the eyes, “I said do it now!” He yells.

  
Letting out a scream she lunged for the panic button on the side of the counter. Grinning, Michael shoots her in the chest seconds after she slams her hand on the button. Spinning quickly, he efficiently takes out the rest of the people in the building. The walls and floors were quickly sticky and slick with blood.


	3. Jeremy

_Insanity is a killer._

  
Stumbling through the traffic quickly piling up on the road, Jeremy forces his way across the road. People in cars slamming on their brakes to avoid running him over slam on their horns in an excessive manner. Jeremy half runs to the entrance to the convenience store, a maniacal grin pulling at the corners of his lips.

  
Slamming the door open, he gets a lot of weird and cautious looks. He was sure he looked terrible, he hadn’t taken his medication in several days, deciding he didn’t need them anymore. Besides, why would he want to take them when the days were so much more fun to live in his head without them? The cuts lining his arms stung with all the dirt he got in them. He wasn’t completely sure how he had got those cuts. All he could remember was flashes of a forest, sprinting far too fast, and suddenly being upside down falling down a hill. He had a sneaking suspicion that he was injured a lot more than what he currently felt, but right now he was running off pure adrenaline so it didn’t matter.

  
Rushing up to the front counter Jeremy draped himself half over it. Pressing his knife into the side of the store clerk who froze in fear. “Hey darling, why don’t you give me everything you have in that register,” he suggests with a twisted smile and a strange sparkle in his eye. The girl behind the counter sucks in a terrified breath quickly squeezing her eyes shut. “Now!” Jeremy yells, spurring her into action. 

She holds her hands up in a pacifying gesture, slowly reaching for the register, when suddenly she turns and slams her hand on the panic button. Jeremy twists his lips in a sneer, jamming the knife in between her ribs. His hands were quickly covered in blood.


	4. Gavin

_Arrogance is a killer._

Letting out a delicate sigh, Gavin steps around the counter, giving a soft almost apologetic smile to the dying girl. _Almost_. Opening the register, Gavin grabs all the money out of the register, counting out the dollars. It wasn’t much, barely around $100, but to be fair it was a convenience store in the middle of nowhere so he wasn’t surprised.

  
Gavin knew that the police would be here any minute, but he wasn’t worried about that right now, he knew he could handle them. However, the sound of the girl next to him slowly choking on her own blood was starting to annoy him. He turns quickly, on his way to exit the building when something caught his eye. A golden watch hung in the window display. Grinning, he broke the glass, slipping the watch off it’s display and in to his pocket. 

The sound of sirens was now directly next to him, as the flashing lights of the police car pulled into his vision. Rolling his eyes slightly, he strolled out the door, gun in hand, picking off police officers as he strutted to his car. He felt untouchable, and looked immaculate, like he was better than everyone. There were very few officers left alive by the time he got to his car. 

He was proud, but not surprised at the amount of bodies surrounding the area. Because, of course he did that. What else would happen. He however, missed one cop hiding behind his door. All of a sudden he felt a white hot pain, so intense his vision faded gray and went starry. Infuriated he turned and shot the man several times in the chest. Climbing in to his car, he slammed the door, revving the engine and whipping on the road, hoping he wouldn’t have to deal with a high speed car chase right now. He drove quickly back to his house, making it back easily. Looking down at his arm he saw something coating his arm and his expensive silk shirt. Blood.


	5. Michael

_Violence is a killer._

Michael let out a twisted grin as he stared around the room now coated in blood. He walks around the counter, ripping the cash register open and grabbing the money from it. It haphazardly pilled out, some floating down to the ground, but he didn’t really care because he had plenty of money anyways. 

He strolled along throughout the store for a few minutes, looking for anything that piqued his interest to take. Not much was interesting in the store, he was mostly just waiting for the police to arrive, he was looking forward to a good fight if he was honest. Hearing the sirens get closer, he walked out so he was closer to his car for a quick escape, taking cover behind an oversized generator placed conveniently in the middle of a parking lot. 

The police cars skidded to a screeching halt in the parking lot, jumping out and firing towards him. With a twisted grin, Michael started shooting police, picking them off with both astonishing accuracy and brute force. Once he started flingling grenades and sticky bombs it was game over for the cops. He unleashed an intense laugh that seemed to have something a bit unhinged to it. Sprinting towards the chaos in the middle of the parking lot he started stabbing and taking the people left alive in hand to hand combat.

Michael was quickly surrounded by dead bodies. He let out shouts of excitement as he got in his car, stomping his foot on the throttle as hard as possible. Shooting away from the scene of the crime he grinned, coated almost entirely in blood


	6. Jeremy

_Insanity is a killer._

  
Coated in blood up to his elbows, Jeremy spun around to face the throng of now panicking people. Grunting Jeremy started slashing at people’s throats, cutting down every person that stood in his path. Jeremy grinned as he wanders around the store, his eyes slightly crossed, unwilling to put the effort in to refocusing his eyes.

  
Jeremy limped across the store, thoughtlessly scratching his wrist with the edge of his knife. He didn’t even notice how the blade was cutting into his wrist, too distracted by the thoughts smashing around in his head. Tilting his head to the side, Jeremy listened closely, what was that he was hearing? Sirens. He’d forgotten about the panic button. Oh well, he thought to himself.

  
Jeremy wandered out the door, a crazed smile slowly crawling up the sides of his face. A manic look entered his eyes, and suddenly he could feel the blood coursing through his veins. Everything was way too loud all of a sudden. Jeremy was hearing sounds he didn’t believe were actually real. That was okay though, the sounds were comforting to him. He didn’t mind the people who told him to put the blade in people skin. They cared for him, so it was okay.

  
Snapping himself back to reality, Jeremy twitched his way into the parking lot, he didn’t have a gun, only his favorite knife. He efficiently began to slit the police officers to bits. He was making good progress when all of a sudden everyone seemed to figure out where he was. In a matter of moments, he felt raging hot pain all through his body. He had been shot, and he knew it. He knew he wasn’t going to make it, but it was okay because he wasn’t alone. He had the voices with him. Looking down he was coated in blood. He could feel it coming up his throat. Everywhere was blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hey guys, thanks if you made it to the end because it sucks tbh. But like, it happened. So like, tell me things to fix how much I suck at writing if you’d like? I’d love it, I’m just not very good is all, but like, I’ll get better hahah, so thanks for going down on this shit show with me!


End file.
